rule the world or something like that
by moonangel1
Summary: ALL DIALOGUE. A random experiment. I was trying to work on dialogue, on creating a voice for each character. Pure humor all the way. Just an everyday senshi conversation... only a bit... odd. Well, put people like Minako, Rei, Usagi, Makoto, and Ami in on
1. Default Chapter

ok, another comedy. If it sounds random I should tell you that it's a challenge fic (someone issued a   
challenge, saying use this line "" in a story). I felt bored... and I'm wating for a download right now.   
I tend to like to do only dialogue. Hope you guys can figure out who's talking, I think at least most of it's   
pretty easy for a sm fan to figure out.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon (I have to say that right? I mean, isn't it pretty obvious? this is a   
*fanfiction* site for um, gosh sakes)  
  
Rule the world... or something like that  
by moonangel  
  
  
Usagi-chan you're kidding, right?  
  
What?I need practice cooking for my Mam-chan! I'm making it my goal in life to be the best wife   
ever!  
  
... Ok, fine, but we're cooking at your house. The last time I gave you cooking lessons I would've  
lost my apartment if the landlady wasn't so fond of my apple pie.  
  
::drool:: I love you're apple pie.....  
  
::sweatdrop::   
  
Uh, thanks.  
  
Honestly, Usagi-chan, that's your goal in life? You've *got* to aim higher than that!   
  
Minako-chan, with that baka that's aiming high enough.  
  
Rei-chan you meanie, I heard that!  
  
Usagi-chan, "meanie" is not a-  
  
That's sooo *lame*. A good wife. How boring!!!  
  
Uh, Minako-chan, cut the dramatics.   
  
Yeah! So what the heck is your goal? Being a supermodel sounds lamer!  
  
Uh, usagi-chan, "lamer" is also not technically a word, either.  
  
I have the same goal I've had since forever. I want to rule the world.  
  
Actually Minako-chan, y'know you are gonna kinda co-rule the world w/ me and Mamo-chan and minna   
and all.  
  
I was kidding!  
  
Oh, was that a joke?  
  
Hey! It's from a cartoon! Some finger and organ thing  
  
What???  
  
Pinkie and the Brain?  
  
That's it!  
  
Dude, Ami-chan, how on earth did you figure *that* out from whatever she said?  
  
::Smirk:: I try.  
  
::sweatdrop:: Um, Ami-chan's scaring me.  
  
Wait, wasn't the line, "What we do everyday Pinkie, try to take over the world"?  
  
Ok, Mako-chan, you watch too much tv.   
  
Hey, it's handy not to have parents around!  
  
Guys, we need help.  
  
  
end  
  
  
Ok, review if you want. And um... that was weird huh?  
  
Oh, the challenge was to write a fic w/ the line "I have the same goal I've had since forever. I want to rule   
the world" in it (as a joke, not seriously, which knocked several villians out of the running). So I figured the  
only character insane enough to say that, and that I'd actually want to write about, was Minako. 


	2. edited and altered

Ok, I already posted this story... but for people who didn't get who was talking I just decided to just   
add the again story w/ the names. I'm going over my stories and one of my much more serious ones is   
majorly due for an update so I'm working on that too. I guess I'm taking my New Year's resolution to   
be more responsible a bit more seriously than I thought. I was starting to feel bad about not finishing   
that story (I have a good excuse though, honest!) so I'm working on it and I just figured I'd tinker with   
my other stories.   
  
But I didn't want to replace the original story. I like it like it is, where you have to try to figure out who's  
talking. To me this chapter is like a key to the puzzle.  
  
Rule the world... or something like that  
by moonangel  
  
  
Makoto: Usagi-chan you're kidding, right?  
  
Usagi: What?I need practice cooking for my Mam-chan! I'm making it my goal in life to be the best wife   
ever!  
  
Makoto: ... Ok, fine, but we're cooking at your house. The last time I gave you cooking lessons I   
would've lost my apartment if the landlady wasn't so fond of my apple pie.  
  
Usagi: ::drool:: I love you're apple pie.....  
  
(Makoto) ::sweatdrop::   
  
Makoto: Uh, thanks.  
  
Minako: Honestly, Usagi-chan, that's your goal in life? You've *got* to aim higher than that!   
  
Rei: Minako-chan, with that baka that's aiming high enough.  
  
Usagi: Rei-chan you meanie, I heard that!  
  
Ami: Usagi-chan, "meanie" is not a-  
  
Minako: That's sooo *lame*. A good wife. How boring!!!  
  
Makoto: Uh, Minako-chan, cut the dramatics. (AN: ok, this one could be from Rei too huh?)   
  
Usagi: Yeah! So what the heck is your goal? Being a supermodel sounds lamer!  
  
Ami: Uh, Usagi-chan, "lamer" is also not technically a word, either.  
  
Minako: I have the same goal I've had since forever. I want to rule the world.  
  
Usagi: Actually Minako-chan, y'know you are gonna kinda co-rule the world w/ me and Mamo-chan and  
minna and all.  
  
Minako: I was kidding!  
  
Rei: (raised eyebrow) Oh, was that a joke?  
  
Minako: Hey! It's from a cartoon! Some finger and organ thing  
  
Rei: What???  
  
Ami: Pinkie and the Brain?  
  
Minako: That's it!  
  
Usagi: (wide eyed) Dude, Ami-chan, how on earth did you figure *that* out from whatever she said?  
  
Ami: ::Smirk:: I try.   
  
Usagi: ::sweatdrop:: Um, Ami-chan's scaring me.  
  
Makoto: Wait, wasn't the line, "What we do everyday Pinkie, try to take over the world"?  
  
Rei: Ok, Mako-chan, you watch too much tv.   
  
Makoto: Hey, it's handy not to have parents around!  
  
Rei: (headache coming on) Guys, we need help.  
  
  
end  
  
  
Ok, review if you want. And um... that was weird huh? 


End file.
